gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Copperhead (RAH)
:Copperhead is a Cobra character from the A Real American Hero series. Live hard and fast. That very much sums up Copperhead's philosophy in life. According to sources, he stands by this philosophy so much that he failed to notice just how much deep he was in debt to his bookies. He is believed to be a speedboat driver who participated in races in Japan and Monaco. But he himself is a heavy gambler who bet on his own races and got himself deep in money trouble. Enter Cobra. The evil organization paid off his debts but this time he has to work for them to hold up his end of the bargain. With the amount of work he did for them, he should have been able to pay off his debt long ago. Apparently, old habits die hard and he would rather work for Cobra than face his bookies, anytime. It is presumed that he is a native of the Florida Everglades or at least familiar with the territory. As a swamp and jungle fighter, he is also familiar with territory within the Amazon basin. Fiction A Real American Hero comics continuity - Devil's Due Copperhead appears in the Devil's Due G.I. Joe series, providing nautical security for Cobra Island. The Joe rookie Barrel Roll is successfully inserted and extracted despite his best efforts. During the escape, Copperhead is almost killed when the Joe forces drop their escape craft on his vehicle. (Players and Pawns (Part 1), Players and Pawns (Part 2), Players and Pawns (Part 3)) In the America's Elite series, Copperhead is one of the Cobra operatives who pose as a new elite unit called Phoenix Guard. Copperhead is given the new codename "High Tide". Cobra Commander disguises himself as White House staff member Garret Freedlowe, and tricks General Rey into leading High Tide and his fellow Phoenix Guard against the Joes. Once the deception is revealed, Copperhead is captured by the Joes and imprisoned in The Coffin prison facility in Greenland.(After the Fall) He's freed alongside several others, during an assault on The Coffin led by Tomax.(Cleansing Fire) Copperhead later teams with Ghost Bear, and battles Torpedo and Wet-Suit in the waters along the East African coast.(Metamorphosis) Action Force (British) Comics continuity Battle Action Force Copperhead first appears in Battle Action Force as a powerboat pilot who helps Cobra Commander escape from Duke. His appearance is almost a cameo, his only lines being "Here, Commander!" and "Karachi only a few kilometres away, Commander!" Marvel Copperhead was part of the Cobra team who undertook the attempted kidnap of Ahmed Hassan, the first Ishmali ambassador to the United Kingdom. They actually captured a disguised Shipwreck. However Shipwreck eventually escaped. , , & . Later he was part of a team involved in stealing a huge diamond in Amsterdam to power a laser, but Cover Girl and an Action Force team recaptured the diamond and took the laser. Animated continuity .]] Sunbow animated series Copperhead was used very sparingly in the Sunbow version of the series appearing in only about 4 episodes. DiC animated series After the return of Cobra Commander, Copperhead is the only individual Cobra warrior (the others being Troopers and other generics) who becomes part of the newly formed Python Patrol, therefore being their de facto leader. Toys Trivia *Copperhead never appeared in any of the U.S. G.I. Joe comics published by Marvel Comics though a similarly named - but altogether unrelated - Cobra Trooper appeared in issue #7. External links * My Useless Knowledge biography Footnotes Category:1984/Introductions Category:Cobra Category:Python Patrol Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Drivers